The Red Queen
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: "You don't remember me...?" The man had such a...sad look in his eyes. Such a strange look for the Boogeyman. She only stared at him in confusion. "No...why would I...? The last thing I remember was waking up in the woods..." "Shell...it's me..." The man whispered.
1. Chapter 1

**The Red Queen**

**Summary: **"You don't remember me...?" The man had such a...sad look in his eyes. Such a strange look for the Boogeyman. She only stared at him in confusion. "No...why would I...? The last thing I remember was waking up in the woods..." "Shell...it's me..." The man whispered.

_**Chapter 1**_

"What have we got...?"

"Female, 19-years old, shot herself in the forehead." the paramedic replied as he and another paramedic rolled in a body on stretcher covered by a white, bloodied sheet. They slowly moved the body onto the metal table and the woman gently pulled the sheet away from the young girl's face.

A single bullet wound was in the middle of her forehead and according to the paramedics, she was already dead before they even got to her apartment. The girl's neighbors had made a noise complaint and upon entry, found the young girl dead upon arrival. The woman sighed softly and touched the girl's cold cheek with her gloved hand. "I'm so sorry for whatever happened to you sweetie..."

The woman and the paramedics left the room, leaving the room eerily silent and dark. The only light in the room came from the shining moonlight of the moon through the small window. The shadows of the room suddenly began to twitch and move and in a matter of seconds, a tall and dark figure formed out of the shadows.

Golden eyes that resembled an eclipse shown through the darkness of the room and to one's surprise, the eyes had a massive amount of sadness in them. The figure approached the young girl's body on the metal table, staring down at the body. The figure reached out with one hand and gently touched the girl's cold cheek. The figured cringed at how cold her skin was.

"Why...?" the figure's voice cracked, a deep male voice etched with grief and sadness. "Why would you do this...? Why would you leave me...?"

PLIP

A tear had fallen onto the girl's face and then rolled down like an actual tear. The man etched in shadows was crying. He was saddened greatly by the young girl's death. He sniffled quietly, almost inaudible. He didn't want anyone, especially the Guardians, to know he could cry. He couldn't remember the last time he cried.

The figure let out hand fall away from her cheek and he spoke so softly, that only the dead could hear him. "Goodbye Shell..."

And then he faded into the darkness where he belonged.

**Two years later...**

"I win!"

"Damnit Jack, you cheat!"

Jack Frost laughed in victory, grinning at the redhead in front of him. She only glared at him dangerously, her red eyes glowing slightly in anger. She always had a nasty temper, but she had fun when she wanted to. Shell resembled a girl in her late teens when she became a Spirit and a Guardian. She had very long, red hair that had long bangs covering most of her pale face and dark red eyes.

She wore an outfit that went with her abilities, consisting of black skinny jeans with a black tank top, a red and black plaid shirt that buttoned up to her chest with the sleeves reaching her elbows. She also wore knee high black boots to complete her outfit.

"Calm down Shell, next time I'll let you win." He chuckled.

"That's what you said the last TWO times." She huffed and snapped her fingers, summoning a dragon made from her red sand. It was a lot like Sandy's and even Pitch Black's, but red, resembling hatred. Shell wasn't called the Spirit of Hatred, or even the Red Queen, for nothing.

"Oh come on..." Jack backed away with a nervous look on his face as the dragon hovered in the air, growling lowly at Jack. Jack called the wind to help him as the dragon roared at him.

"Payback's a bitch." Shell smirked and jumped on the dragon's back, chasing after Jack. Jack used the wind to fly away from the redhead and looked up to see colorful lights in the sky. Shell stopped as well, looking up at the lights in the sky. "Looks like there's a meeting." She said and then her and Jack headed off to the North Pole.

Once there, Shell's dragon vanished and she stood along with the other Guardians. "So what's the problem?" She asked.

"Pitch Black has been spotted in a town in the Nevada." Bunnymund replied, his snout red with anger.

Shell's red eyes narrowed slightly. She had heard of the so called Boogeyman and how he had been defeated two years ago. Defeated, but now had the nerve to show his face. "What was he seen doing?" Jack asked, his ice blue eyes narrowing.

"Nothing from as far as I could see." Bunnymund crossed his arms over his furry chest. "But acted very suspicious mate..."

"You think we should keep an eye on him?" Shell asked. "Jack and I can watch him for a while, see if he's up to anything."

North shrugged. "I am alright with it, but be careful, okay? Pitch does not know about you at all Shell and I intend to keep it that way."

"Yeah, yeah..." She muttered and then she and Jack left.

It wasn't long before she and Jack made it to the town where the infamous Boogeyman had been seen. Shell and Jack looked around town and soon it became dark. "I wonder where that bastard is..." Jack mused quietly to himself as he chewed on an apple. Spirits didn't need to eat, but Jack did favor the taste of apples. He chewed the apple down all the way to the core and tossed the rest away when he and Shell heard a distant scream.

"That sounded like a kid, c'mon!" Shell hopped onto her dragon and flew to the source of the screaming. The two came upon a figure standing over a young child's bed, the golden sand swirling above the child's head turning black, fear.

"Hey asshole!" Shell growled and dived into the room, kicking the figure in the stomach as hard as she could. The figure grunted loudly as he crashed into the wall, golden-amber eyes glaring at her.

Pitch Black wasn't exactly happy to be interrupted when he was absorbing the fear the child produced from his nightmare. He growled in anger and phased out of the room, landing on the street easily. Jack Frost, followed by a redhead came after him.

But the redheaded girl seemed familiar to Pitch...almost too familiar...

_Could it be...? _Pitch took a closer look at the girl and realized...it WAS her. It was Shell...yet she was a redhead now and a Spirit. Pitch hoped she wasn't a Guardian.

Jack lunged at the Boogeyman, but he vanished into the shadows before he could do anything. "Damnit!" Jack growled and turned to Shell. "He was looking at you funny..."

"Like I give a fuck." Shell sighed heavily. "I'm gonna head back to my tree house...I need to take a bath." She ran her hands through her long, red hair.

"Okay, be careful."

"I will, see ya later Jack."

Shell headed off back to her tree house, which she called home. Unknown to her though, a shadowy figure followed her.

…...

In the middle of the woods, there was a tree house that only the Guardians and other Spirits could see. The tree house spiraled all around a very large tree, with bridges and many stairs that led to the upper levels. There was a small lake right next to the tree house, which Shell used to bathe in. Speaking of bathing, she needed to.

Shell stripped off her clothes and jumped into the semi-cold water, not that the temperature bothered her any. She swam underwater to get her hair and body wet, then summoned red soap that smelled just like cinnamon. She began scrubbing her body, just her head, neck and a bit of her shoulders and collarbone visible.

Shell was scrubbing the skin under her breasts when she suddenly felt like she was being watched. Her red eyes glowed a bit as she glanced around, determined to murder whoever was watching her bathe. That was just rude and perverted.

"Whoever is out there better leave before I stab your asses!" Shell shouted out into the darkness, the moonlight being the only light she could use. Besides the lit lanterns from the tree house. There was a bit of rustling from the trees and bushes, but nobody came out to show themselves. She sighed softly to herself. "There's no one there Shell..."

She continued to scrub and once she was finished, she got out and summoned two towels. She wrapped one around her body and used the other to dry her hair. She then heard some rustling come from behind her and she whirled around, sending a blast of red sand towards the person. Whoever had just been standing there had disappeared quickly.

"Show yourself coward!" Shell snarled, her eyes glowing brightly and dangerously.

"Please...I have no desire to fight with you." a deep, smooth male voice said.

Shell whirled around again, seeing the dark man from earlier before. The Boogeyman. "How the hell...?!"

"I followed you." he simply replied. "Look...Shell-."

"How the fuck do you know my name?!"

The man stiffened up and his eyes softened. "You don't remember me...?" The man had such a...sad look in his eyes. Such a strange look for the Boogeyman.

She only stared at him in confusion. "No...why would I...? The last thing I remember was waking up in the woods..." It was true though. Shell knew she had died in her human life and became a Spirit and soon after, a Guardian.

"Shell...it's me..." The man whispered, his voice strained by sadness.

Shell eyed him carefully, holding the towel around her body tightly. "Look...I only know who you are and what you do, that's it. But what I'd like to know is how you know my name and how you think I know you."

The man slumped his shoulders, sighing deeply. "Very well...I'll tell you. But...you must come to my home."

"And where the hell is that?"

"You'll know." Was all he said before he vanished.

Shell stared in confusion at the spot where the Boogeyman was just at. She only narrowed her eyes. "Fine..." She mumbled.

She would find out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Red Queen**

_**Chapter 2**_

Shell couldn't sleep. She was _dying _to know why Pitch Black knew her name...and why he seemed like he knew her. He had such a saddened look in his eyes that even made anyone think the Boogeyman was acting weird...Pitch was known for being evil.

Shell flew through the forest, looking for any entrance to his...home, as he called it. Using the moonlight as her only source of light, she came across an old, wood and torn-up bed in the middle of the forest, actually not far from her tree house. Shell glanced down and the dragon made of sand actually seemed to whine.

"Hush you...I need to know why..." Shell patted the dragon's snout and then she climbed through the hole in the bed and slid down the dark hole. She grunted softly as she landed on the hard, cement floor and stood up straight, looking around.

The area she was in had large, bird-like cages hanging from the ceiling. Her boots made loud sounds on the hard floor as she walked. She walked down some steps before she heard Pitch's voice. "You came."

"Well, I gotta find out how you know my name." Shell replied with a scowl and watched as the Boogeyman materialized from the shadows, his hands clasped behind his back.

He sighed softly and began to pace a bit. "I knew you in your human life...you were the only human who saw me...believed in me...gave me a place to stay after the Guardians defeated me..."

"You tried to destroy them." She pointed out with a glare.

"But do you see why?" His golden-amber eyes went to her own red ones. "No one believed in me...I had to get some sort of belief...all those years living in the shadows...I was lonely...I wanted...I NEEDED someone to believe in me...and then I found you..."

Shell snorted. "All of this is just some fucking sob story. You tried to destroy the Guardians because you were jealous that children loved them!"

"OF COURSE I WAS JEALOUS!" He roared, his voice echoing through the area. "To not be believed in is the worst thing a Spirit can imagine! You know how it feels Shell! You're the Spirit of Hatred, no one believes in you unless they get angry enough!"

"Shut up...you know NOTHING about me." Shell snarled, her eyes glowing dangerously.

Pitch Black was suddenly in front of her and he grabbed her arms with his hands. "I know EVERYTHING about you Shell! You told me everything and anything you wanted!"

"I DON'T KNOW YOU!" She screamed at him.

Pitch recoiled from her scream, but he didn't let go of her. "Shell...I..." He sighed softly. "I didn't want to do this...but it's the only way..."

Shell yelped when he gripped her arms tighter and then pulled her towards him rapidly. She was about to yell at him, when she felt his lips suddenly crash on hers, warm and eager. Her red eyes widened to the size of plates and she blinked, trying to register what was going on. The kiss almost seemed like it was desperate, like Pitch NEEDED to kiss her. His lips were soft and warm, almost too soft for the Boogeyman.

His hands had left her arms and held her face so she couldn't escape from the kiss. He nudged her lips, trying to coax her into joining. Shell just stood there, frozen as a massive blush came to her face. Then, she blinked as images began to appear in front of her eyes. She saw a girl who looked exactly like her, except with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She saw Pitch laughing and embracing the girl, as she did the same with him. She saw them kiss, she saw the girl crying and holding a gun to her forehead. Then, she saw the girl shoot herself, ending her life.

Shell gasped and instantly pulled away from Pitch, clutching her head in her hands. The memories were coming back...of when she was human. He stood there, his hands at his sides as he watched her clutch her head a bit. Then, she slowly raised her head and glanced up at him, her eyes filled with...happiness. "Pitch..?"

He was about to speak, when she suddenly latched herself onto him, her face buried in his chest. He felt tears soak into his cloak and his face softened. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I-I'm so sorry..." She choked. "I...I forgot you..."

"Shell..." He murmured and held her even tighter. "It was not your fault...I'm sorry that I..."

"No..." She shook her head, tightening her grip on him.

He gently took her face in his hands and tilted her head up to look at him. Her eyes were a bit puffy from crying and he only smiled softly, wiping the tears away from her pale cheeks. "Tears don't suit you..."

She chuckled softly and when she felt his lips on hers, she returned his kiss this time and let her eyes flutter shut. His hands gripped her soft, but firm waist and he moved his lips against hers slowly, sensually, wanting to savor each and every single second. He noticed she tasted like strawberries and he grinned a bit against her lips.

"What's...so funny...?" She asked between kisses and she heard him chuckle.

"You taste like strawberries." He purred against her lips and then deepened the kiss, causing her to let out a sound of approval. He felt a fire burning within him as he kissed the girl that he had become so addicted to. He licked her lips slowly, wanting to taste more of the wonderful, strawberry flavor.

She had felt her face heat up a little when he licked her lips, but there was a fire ignited in her body that made her want more. She parted her lips just a little and when a slick appendage slid through her lips skillfully, she felt like she died all over again and went to heaven. His tongue ran over her teeth and along the roof of her mouth, causing a pleasurable shudder to go through her.

When his tongue touched hers, a small, but audible moan escaped her. His tongue rubbed and tangled with hers, coaxing more moans out of her. Pitch smirked at the lovely sounds she made and he moved them to a better surface, which was the couch. He sat on the couch with Shell on his lap, one arm around her waist tightly and the other playing with her hair.

Shell had her arms around his neck and her legs on either side of him. She felt heat bloom in her lower regions and blushed a bit at that. She broke away from the kiss to breathe and then moaned out softly as he kissed along her jawline.

The first time this happened, before she had shot herself, she remembered the first kiss. It had been a little awkward at first, but then she was able to return his kiss properly and was out of breath by the time they were done. But Pitch had left, feeling ashamed of himself. Then Shell had turned the gun on herself, feeling like it was her fault. But now...

Pitch left soft, butterfly kisses along her jawline and down the length of her neck. He breathed softly against her heated skin and held her closer, his hands going to her hips. He found a soft spot on the left side of her neck, right under her jawline. He smirked and licked the soft spot, before sucking it. Shell had let out a moan, a louder one, but nearly not as loud as he would've liked.

He gripped her hips and she blushed when she felt something poke her inner thigh. Then, he ground his hips against hers, his arousal grinding right into hers and she had let out a soft cry of pleasure from that."Pitch...oh fuck...do that again..." She moaned.

He did it again, but harder this time and grinned when he got the same reaction. He chuckled softly and traced his hot tongue along her earlobe. "Let's say we take this somewhere more...private." His voice was low and seductive on the last word.

Shell blushed, feeling more heat creep from her lower regions. She nodded and within moments, the shadows took them to Pitch's bedroom.


End file.
